Creeping up on you
by Kit2000
Summary: Creeping up on someone is a wrong thing to do. Especially when the person who's doing it is Ikuto and the target is Amu.


A/N Hello everyone! Here is Kit2000 with my second Shugo Chara fic ^_^ that I wrote especially for my dear sister Anna.

The idea came to me while I was listening to the song "Creeping up on you" by Darren Hayes. So, the title of this fic is the same as the song has. I advise you to listen to the song and hear the whole lyrics.

Of course it's about Ikuto and Amu.

Of course I own neither Shugo Chara series nor manga.

Summary? Well…Creeping up on somebody is a wrong thing to do.

Read and enjoy!

_**Creeping up on you**_

He knew it was wrong. All his actions were wrong. Tsukiyomi Ikuto didn't know what was happening to him.

Ever since he had met that girl with pink hair and mesmerizing golden eyes, he lost his sanity. She was much younger than him!

Everything was wrong!

The first time he saw her, he felt as electricity ran down his spine. She walked past him all confident and serious, not even noticing him in a busy street. And that was the time he became obsessed with her.

She began haunting his mind and thoughts.

He was losing his sanity slowly…

A week after their 'accident' meeting he found himself standing by the gates of her school. It wasn't hard to find out what school she attended since she wore that uniform of hers.

But he didn't show himself. He stood at the opposite side of the road…watching her.

And she could feel someone's gaze on her. But when she stopped walking and looked around she didn't see anyone who could pursuit her.

He understood that creeping up on that girl was a wrong thing to do. But he couldn't stop himself. It was like a rare disease and there was no medicine that could help him to recover.

Ikuto found her address and got her phone number too. But he never dared to call her. He was just relieved that he had such personal information about her. Also he managed to know her name.

Hinamori Amu, age 12.

She was 5 years younger than him. What was he thinking? The thoughts of her were almost killing him. Why was he so attracted to that chibi girl? He couldn't sleep at nights. He needed to be around her, watching her, feeling her presence.

Never in his entire life did Tsukiyomi Ikuto felt that way about someone. He used to be a usual high school student who had the best grades in his school. And he had never thought that something like that could ever happen to him. His classmates noticed the changes in him, but they had never dared to ask him what was wrong since he always had that blank expression on his handsome face. His thoughts were always somewhere far away from the place where he was.

Hinamori Amu, age 12.

Ikuto felt himself as he was some kind of a stalker. She felt as she had being watched by someone. Her instinct of self-defense was telling her that. But she didn't know what to do.

And it made him feel guilty. He promised millions times to himself that he would stop that game, but it was like a drug that forced him to continue doing things against his will. He just couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't live without her.

He longed to be around her…

…watching her.

Ikuto didn't even notice as he began visiting all the stores where she bought all her clothes. He had been to secrets places she thought nobody knew.

He hated himself for what he was doing.

He had been hanging around all the places she haunted, spying on her friends just to find out what she wanted.

He was always there, wherever she went. He knew her every step, her every plan.

He drank from the glass that she left on the table in a café.

It seemed he couldn't breathe without her. She haunted his thoughts, his entire life.

Why was he so obsessed with someone who was 5 years younger than him?

It was a torture. He knew it couldn't last forever. He knew that he was no one to her. He knew that he had no rights to interfere in her life, to minimize her personal space, to stick his nose in her private life, but…

He didn't know how to cure himself from that obsession. He needed to be around her…

…watching her…

And when he found himself at the balcony of her room at night…he understood that he had lost his sanity for sure. He stayed there the whole night just to peep in on her, to watch her sleeping.

His hands were itching to touch her hair and to feel her silky locks falling from his fingers. He longed to hear her melodic voice, to look into her confident gorgeous eyes, that he adored so much.

"You will become very beautiful, when you grow up, _**Amu**_" he whispered touching the cold glassy surface of the balcony door.

He knew that he was insane and he needed medical treatment, but he wasn't sure if someone could ever help him to get his sanity back.

She was his personal drug while he was her personal stalker.

She knew that someone was creeping up on her. She felt it with all her fibers.

Recently she began hanging out with someone of her friends just to make sure she wasn't alone in the streets. It was an instinct of self-defense. She was afraid of him on a psychological level.

He noticed her strange behavior. She was trying to find him in the busy streets among the public. But he was just too good at conspiracy.

The last remained part of his sanity was telling him to stop that game and to leave the city only to leave her alone in order to let her live her life normally.

He wanted…he really wanted to do it, but every time he tried to buy a one-way ticket and burn all the bridges that led to her…

…he found himself watching her again.

He beat all the bad guys who wanted to harm her on her way back home from school. It was rare when she was alone, but sometimes no one could escort her to her house. And he was always there to protect her without her knowing about it.

And then he would sit at her balcony the whole night just watching her sleep peacefully.

Would anyone free him from that misery?! He wanted to be with her and yet, he was afraid to tell her about himself.

It was wrong.

Ikuto knew it and suffered from doing so. He wanted to bring her closer to him…but…she would not understand him. She was still a child…an ambitious child with her own way of thinking.

And so one summer night he dared to cross the forbidden line. He opened the balcony door and stepped inside of her room, cursing himself for such a bold action. He was upset that she didn't close her balcony. It was dangerous to leave it opened. But yet…he was also glad that she didn't close it that night.

Of course she didn't know what he was doing as she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He sat on the floor and took his sketchbook that he brought with him that night. There was a pencil in his right hand and when it touched the surface of the paper, Ikuto outlined a life. He was drawing her in her sleep. He was aware of his criminal actions, he understood that what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't take it anymore.

When the drawing was finished, he ripped the paper out of the sketchbook and put it on her desk. Then he glanced at the sleeping beauty. The moonlight was touching her gentle face making it look more admiring.

Ikuto didn't notice as he came closer to her bed and bent over the girl's face. His deep violet eyes watched as her chest was falling and rising when she breathed.

He knew that it would lead him to a trouble, but he couldn't resist. His hand took some strands of her pink hair. It was soft and silky just as he thought. He liked the sensation of her locks falling from his long fingers.

The girl sighed in her sleep which caused Ikuto to jump away from her bed in fear that she could wake up. But she didn't. She just turned to her left, now facing him.

She was a forbidden fruit to him…and yet he was longing to taste it. Even if he knew to what consequences it could lead.

He came closer to her sleeping form again and bent over so that his face was centimeters away from hers.

A light kiss on her cheek was enough for him…for now.

"We will meet tomorrow, _**Amu**_" he whispered in her ear before leaving her room.

It was almost dawn outside. He had 3 hours before the school started.

OooooO

When she woke up and found a drawing of her on the desk, she was shocked. Her face turned pale as she held the paper in her shaking hand.

She knew that someone stalked her but she didn't think that it wasn't safe even in her own room. It meant that someone was here during the night and watched her sleep.

Somehow she felt alarmed.

OooooO

_Their meeting happened as he had promised._

She sat at the table in her favourite café alone when a handsome young man with midnight-blue hair and deep violet eyes came in. All places were occupied already but he never looked at them. She was surprised to see that he was walking straight to her table with a blank expression on his handsome face.

"May I sit here?" he asked casually.

Amu gifted him with an arrogant look but let him sit with her. He made an order and started watching her.

"Stop staring at me!" she said with irritation.

The guy smirked.

"It seems something's bothering you. Wanna tell?"

"Why should I tell anything to a total stranger?" she crossed her arms on her chest and looked away.

"Because I'm the only who can understand you".

Those words and his calm intonation made her look at him again. His lips were curved in a mysterious smile and his deep-violet eyes were gazing at her like they could look into her very soul.

"Don't act like you know me" was her cold reply, but deep inside she felt alarming like she knew that person from somewhere.

He smirked and took a sip of hot coffee from his cup.

"I know you better than anyone" she heard his deep voice.

"I have never seen you before"

"I know. But it doesn't mean that _I_ don't know you either"

She felt nervous under his gaze. He was a mystery and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know it or not.

He stood up suddenly and bent over the table to reach her face.

"We will meet tomorrow again" he whispered in her ear sending shivers running down her spine.

After saying that last, he took a bite of a takayaki in her hand, turned and left, leaving a puzzled girl sitting at the table alone.

Amu watched as he exited the café. She still could feel his warm breath on her skin where he whispered those words. Her cheeks flushed and her heart was pounding in her chest twice faster.

OooooO

That night she closed the balcony door and covered it with curtains. Also she decided not to sleep in order to find out who was watching her. But soon the tiredness embraced her mind and body and she fell asleep.

And he was there, sitting at her balcony and imagining how beautiful she was in her sleep. He needed to put the end to that game. Oh, why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why was she so attractive to his eyes? He used to be a normal teenager before he met her. Was it a cruel joke of his fate?

He wanted to return to his normal life, but not by himself. He wanted her in his life.

OooooO

The next day she met him again. This time it was at the park where she went in order to avoid him. But he found her there as if he knew about her plan.

"I haven't seen you for ages. Did you miss me?" he asked her playfully with a smirk, taking a sit beside her on a bench.

"What are you talking about! Of course not!" she replied, her face getting redder from anger.

"Hmm…I missed you" he said calmly looking at her intently.

She gifted him with a look that told 'are you insane?'.

"I am" he answered her mute question. But then her face expressed even more confusion. "Because you make me be this way".

Amu blinked several times. He was mesmerizing her with his violet eyes and she was falling under his spell.

"You are intimidating me" was her reply.

"I know. Are you afraid of me?"

Amu swallowed hard. She had no power to break their eyes contact.

"Not really"

"Then why are you trembling?"

"The wind"

"There is no wind"

"Who are you?"

"You want to know my name or who I am to you?"

Those words made her tense.

"Both"

"Curious, aren't we?" he smirked and took her hand in his.

Both of them felt electricity ran down their bodies from that single touch.

He brought her hand to his face and kissed it never breaking their eyes contact.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I'm a slave of your charm" and his eyes sparkled with a mysterious flame.

The girl blushed madly and took her hand away from his quickly.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked in a deep voice.

She looked at him angrily.

"No, I'm not! Stop playing around! Tell me what do you want from me or--"

"Your love" he interrupted her answering her question with so much confidence and seriousness that it made her look at him with a total surprise written all over her face.

"Huh?!"

"Ever since I met you I have lost my mind" his voice was calm but his eyes were filled with so much different emotions as he continued looking into her golden orbs. A shadow of misery could be noticed in his mysterious violet eyes. "I became obsessed with you and nothing could help me to gain my sanity back. You have become the reason of my being. You felt as someone was creeping up on you wherever you went and felt someone's presence whenever you stayed alone. It was always me. Paradox, I fell in love with you like a mad man. I knew that everything was wrong, that I need to stop, but you attracted me so much that I couldn't survive your charm."

While he was telling her those words, she was losing the colour on her face.

"You knew that I was creeping up on you, watching everything you do and still you didn't tell anyone. I'm that stalker; I'm the one who had drawn you when you were sleeping. I'm the one who was protecting you from the robbers and hentais on your way home. Because no one else should touch you, no one else can love you like I do. I'm really sorry for creeping up on you during all these 3 months. I just couldn't take it anymore and decided to show myself so that you could know who I am. I'm in love with you, _**Amu **_Hinamori. I want you to know that if you fall--I'll catch, if you love—I will too. Just don't be scared of me, you will be safe. I swear that I will never harm you. I just wish you could love me back".

He fell silent and watched her reaction.

The paled girl was staring at him with shocked eyes.

Some minutes had passed until she began speaking with her voice trembling from many different emotions.

"You are a maniac!"

"I know"

"…a criminal!"

"I agree"

"You are a lustful animal!"

"I don't think so"

"How can I trust someone like you when you were spying on me all this time?"

"Everything is possible"

"Stop commenting my words!"

"Don't want to"

"Just shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you are the reason of my 3 months' depression!"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!?!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Never in my life! I will not let you come to me closer than a kilometer!"

"But you are sitting next to me on the same bench right now"

"Just shut up!!!"

"I won't"

"Why so?"

"Because I haven't got your answer"

"What answer?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You are insane for sure!"

"I have already told you that _**you**_ made me feel this way"

"I never wanted to!"

"I _also_ didn't plan to fall in love with you, _**Amu**_"

They finally got silent.

People were passing them by quickly like they were afraid of them.

Amu tried to cool her temper. He was such a pain! She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was still sitting next to her looking at her calmly.

She blushed and she didn't know why. It was the first time someone confessed to her and even asked her to marry him. But he was a stalker who made her life nothing better than a prison! He asked for forgiveness though…

Could she forgive him for what he had done to her and her life? If to think…he didn't do anything bad to her after all…he was just watching her…even protecting her on her way home. Maybe he was a stalker, but he also could be called her personal guardian. How funny…a stalker and a guardian in one person.

"If you want me to get lost, just tell. I don't guarantee you that I will make it right away, because I tried to do it myself millions of times before. But if you really hate me that much, I will try my best to vanish from your life as soon as possible, even if it hurts so much".

What was he talking about?!

"I don't hate you. Maybe I am a little angry with you, but there is no hatred. You said that you were protecting me…ummm…thank you…"

Ikuto's eyes widened from surprise for a second. She wasn't screaming at him like some minutes ago. Her voice now was gentle and soft.

"It's nothing…I couldn't let those guys harm you".

"Your sudden confession…everything is so sudden. I'm so confused right now" she buried her face in her palms. "I don't know what to say".

"Sorry for startling you so much. I am so confused myself. I don't know why it happened. I'm 5 years older than you and still I want to be with you and share a life with you".

"But Tsukiyomi-san, I'm only 12! I am still a kid especially to start serious romantic relations with someone".

He chuckled.

"You know, I can wait until you turn 16. At that age girls are allowed to get married in our country".

She blushed madly. It was strange. Everything seemed unreal. Even him…

"I never told you that I will marry you" she replied trying to sound cold and indifferent.

"But you never said that you will not" he smirked with a corner of his lips. "Go out with me"

"Huh?"

"Go out with me and 4 years later I will ask your parents for their permission for you to marry me".

"I…it's ridiculous!" she laughed but when she noticed his serious face she understood that he wasn't joking. She swallowed hard. "I…I…don't know"

"_**Amu-koi**_, I know everything about you while you know nothing about me. It's not fair. I will give you 4 years to fall in love with me. And if it doesn't happen, I will disappear from your life forever. But if you really fall in love with me, you will marry me. Because I want you to love me back. You know, I never want to control you. I only want to be by your side forever".

Amu swallowed again and dropped her gaze to the ground. Everything had changed when he came into her life. And now it was a question of fate. And everything depended on her decision.

"I…agree. If I don't fall in love with you during the next 4 years, you will leave me alone".

His face brightened visibly.

"I promise. And if you do, you will be mine".

The girl blushed madly at his last words, but managed to answer him with a nod.

"Common, _**Am-koi**_. I'll walk you home" he said standing up and offering his hand to her.

She looked up at him unsurely but decided to take his offer.

"Umm…Tsukiyomi-san, don't call me the way you have just called me, it's too embarrassing" she said shyly walking beside him.

"Hmm?" he arched his dark eyebrow. "But you are the love of my life, why can't I call you Amu-koi, _**Amu-koi?"**_

"Tsukiyomi-san!"

"Ok, I will not call you Amu-koi if you stop calling me by my second name. Call me Ikuto".

"A…alright, Ikuto-kun"

"You may call me just Ikuto, without 'kun'. I'm your official admirer after all, so let others know that you are not single anymore".

"How embarrassing…" she whispered through greeted teeth.

"Did you say anything?" he asked.

"N-nothing at all, I…I…Iku-to"

He smiled by hearing her calling his name.

And so their relations began. As the years passed by, the bond between those two was getting stronger and stronger.

OooooO

4 years later he got the permission to marry her from her parents. It was hard to convince them about that during all this time, but at the end he won.

He had never asked her about her feeling for him during that period of time, but the same day, when they met for the second time 4 years ago, he asked her if she loved him or not.

She knew that the day would come but it was so hard to say those three little words out loud. Though, he told her those so many times during those 4 years of their developing relations.

She wasn't replying and it was killing him slowly and painfully. When she noticed a hurt expression in his beautiful deep violet eyes, she let some tears escape from her golden orbs, as she embraced him lovingly and kissed his lips with as many emotions as she could master.

"I fell in love with you the same year you asked me to go out with you. I was just too stubborn to admit it and too shy to tell you".

He looked at her with so much care, gentleness and love as he stroked her silky hair with his hand.

"Will you marry me, _**Amu**_?"

She heard his smooth, deep, yet gentle voice that sent butterflies tickling her stomach with their wings.

The way he called her name made her blush. She smiled back at him and hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I will! Of course I will, Ikuto!"

"Now I can finally call you _**Amu-koi**_…at last" he whispered, before lifting her face from his shoulder and taking her lips in a blissful dance of his sensuous and loving kiss.

Maybe he was insane. He didn't decline it himself. But his insanity had led him to the happiness that he didn't know could exist in this world.

He loved and was loved in return.

And everyone knows that in this cruel and imperfect world only love keeps us alive.

_**The end**_

A/N Well, that's all. I hope you liked it as much I did ^_^ Please leave your reviews. They help me to stay tuned and write more fics ^_~

Thank you everyone for your time that you spent on reading my story!

Eternally yours,

Kit2 0 0 0


End file.
